1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to removing ethylene, a naturally occurring gaseous growth hormone produced by plant tissue, from a closed storage unit to reduce a ripening of plant material stored in the closed storage unit. More specifically, the invention relates to such removal of ethylene where a mere trapping of the ethylene occurs without structurally alteration to breakdown the ethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist to filter the air of a closed environment. Such filters typically merely clean the air supply of particulate material of some respective size. This is not applicable to the efficient removal of ethylene due to the very small size of such ethylene which routinely passes through conventional filters.
It has been proposed to utilize a series of tubes, each having a coating of titanium dioxide, and an activating method, in the form of ultraviolet light, to produce a catalytic reaction to breakdown ethylene into carbon dioxide and water. This has proven to reduce a concentration of ethylene in storage units, and therefore reduce the ripening of plant material stored in the storage units. A major drawback to this approach is the high cost of installation and the high cost of operation associated with such systems.
It is generally accepted in the industries of fresh fruit, fresh vegetables and cut flowers that a ‘spoilage rate’ will exist prior to eventual commercial use. The ‘spoilage rate’ can be in a range of thirty (30) to forty (40) percent. Using the cut flower industry as an example, an average ‘shelf life’ of ten (10) to fourteen (14) days, in refrigerated storage, exists prior to the commencement of deterioration beyond industry standards for retail sale. It being understood that in each industry an acceptable standard must exist for a period of time after the retail sale. Typically this is considered to be at least five (5) days after the retail sale in the cut flower industry. It is a standard in the cut flower industry that deterioration of cut flowers are judged by the more delicate outer leaves which are first to deteriorate. Due to the ‘spoilage rate’ in each of the above mentioned industries there exists a very strong need to increase the ‘shelf life’ period which the various plant materials may be retained prior to being utilized in the retail arena.
Various deficiencies exist with existing air filters, which do not trap ethylene, and with the existing catalytic reaction to breakdown ethylene.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to reduce ethylene in storage units to prolong a storage period for plant material. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a simple and inexpensive method of removing ethylene from a storage environment for plant material. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.